customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Welch Manatos (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Crino Welch Manatos is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Jacob Chow. Welch is the younger sister to Alethea, and aunt to Larissa and Lucas. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Biography Early life As a child, she and her sister had no home. Apparently, Gorgohpone left her and her sister, Alethea on the streets to die when she was only a baby. She and Alethea were immediately taken in by the kingdom of Grandall and raised there together. Pre-Soul Calibur III Welch and her sister, Alethea encountered Mitsurugi and traveled with him when she was 8. Actually, Welch and her sister are capable of being a nunchaku wielder, so Mitsurugi took them to see Li Long who uses a nunchaku.Then, Welch and her sister found Maxi in Shuri, Ryūkyū Kingdom and tells him that he is good at wielding a nunchaku. When Welch and her sister are interested in wielding a nunchaku and fighting with Shissen Karihadi, Maxi taught them how to use it. She was immediately taken in by the kingdom of Grandall and raised there with her sister. Then, the kingdom started teaching Welch how to battle and protect herself. Welch and her sister, Alethea were able to wield a nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi. Soul Calibur III When the two sisters are about to obtain power, Zasalamel blocked their way so he will put an end to their misery. Once the two sisters fought Zasalamel, they rush to Greece to find Cassandra. The two sisters told Cassandra the truth that they have to obtain power. So they battle alongside the kingdom of Grandall traveling to other kingdoms to help Grandall take rule. Welch is extremely close with her sister Alethea and therefore the two sisters always battle aside each other while out on the battlefield. Even though Welch and her sister decided to rule the country, they encounter their friend Abelia, they regretfully battle her but lose from being too weak. Physical appearance Welch has dark blue eyes and curly, brown hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's from Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. She is the opposite to her sister by having dark hair and dark eyes. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Welch's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, Welch's main weapon is Soul Edge. That weapon has very special powers. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Welch wields a red version of Foundation. That weapon is similar to Maxi's Raimei from Soul Calibur III. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Welch's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur III. Fighting Style Welch is extremely bad at wielding at sword and shield, because she doesn't know how to use them. However, Maxi taught her how to use a nunchaku and learn the way of Shissen Karihadi. She relies on short-range but very fast attacks that will put the opponent in a disadvantage. She also can use various fast and powerful kicks that will sometimes knock the opponent down on the ground. Experienced players can string together many hit combos in order to put pressure on the opponent, interrupt opponents, and actually make them fear attacking. However, despite being very fast and powerful, her fighting style has a few downsides. First off, if the opponent is on the edge of an arena, Welch has a high chance of ringing himself out. To counter this, she has a couple throws that can move the opponent away from the edge and several moves that can ring out the opponent as well. Next, because she uses a pair of nunchaku, most of her attacks are short-ranged, often forcing herself to run closer to the opponent, leaving her open for attack. Welch is regarded as being a mid-to-high tier character because of her speed, but also because of her high risk of ringing herself out and having to get closer to the opponent. Critical Finish Welch throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Welch punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Welch's outfit in Soul Calibur III consists of an off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a huge slit on the right side of the dress. This helps her move easily so she can strike her oppenents quickly with her nunchaku. Also, her dress helps her keeping her arms warm and her shoulders cool. She does not wear gloves, like Alethea's, but wears chain leggings and boots to keep her entire legs warm. Her outfit is a blue color. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but blue. This helps her keep her entire body warm. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress to make her walk more easier. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Welch Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (06,24) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (25,20) Lower Legs: Chain Hose (21,20) Feet: Leather Boots (25,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 06,23 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 25,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationships *Younger sister to Alethea. *Aunt to Larissa and Lucas. *Used to be friends with Cassandra. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Strife. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Welch's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, Li Long, and Hwang. *Like Maxi, Welch travels with Mitsurugi, Greed, and Hwang. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Gallery Welch's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 1611.JPG 100 1612.JPG 100 1613.JPG 100 1614.JPG 100 1615.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-22h59m07s86.png|Welch wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-22h55m27s98.png|Welch wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-22h55m54s186.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-22h57m16s173.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-22h57m46s239.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-22h57m59s168.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-22h58m41s198.png|Welch wielding Raimei after the battle.